1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for handling capsules, such as gelatin capsules. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for conveniently opening empty capsules, filling the capsules with medicine or the like, and then re-closing the capsules.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art capsule handling systems U.S. Pat. No. 326,578 (Merz), U.S. Pat. No. 422,365 (Bateson), U.S. Pat. No. 803,145 (Winchester), U.S. Pat. No. 899,761 (Remington), U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,023 (Winchester), U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,716 (Hanley et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,169 (Smith), U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,749 (Norelli), U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,749 (McGuire), U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,436 (Lakso), U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,095 (Inman) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,152 (Zanasi). Also, there is a known capsule handling system marketed by a company called Feton.RTM..